Sentimientos
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Hermione GRanger es una alumna de 17 años como cualquier otra, es una chica, como todas, es bonita como cualqueir mujer, sueña, siente desea y ama... como todas las demás chicas. ¿Por què nadie lo nota? Una historia corta sobre sus sentimientos


Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a tods, espero que pasen un buen tiempo, con esto de estas tormentas tropicales estamos un poquito mal en América.

Sé que debería estar actualizando Un Malfoy ¿Mestizo? Crónicas Mágicas I: Recogiendo los Pedazos y Los Hombres de Hermione Granger, y no empezando a publicar esto, explicaciones en mi profile… recien actualizado.

Les traigo esta historia, Dramione platónico, inspirado en nuestra querida chica, desde el punto de vista de ella… En los libros no mencionan ni su cumpleaños ni que Harry o Ronald le regalen algo por el mismo, aunque ella sin falta regala a Harry y Ron algo fabuloso cada año. Spoilers necesarios…

Un poco divagante el primer capítulo, pero léanlo completo, para que podamos entender a mi querida Hermione (y obvio, para poder entender los próximos capítulos)

Este es en el sexto año, lo único que conservé de la trama del libro en sexto año es que hay Prof. Nuevo. Sirius está vivo, así que no se asusten cuando lo lean en algún Cáp. por allí.

A las chicas del PPC, por que sin saberlo me han inspirado y sostenido con sus historias en los últimos meses, que han sido particularmente difíciles para mi, especialmente a Jos Black, la única de ellas que conozco, por que su amena y agradable conversación e sacó un par de sonrisas los últimos días ( y por que comparto tu opinión del chico SEX)

A las chicas del foro Weird Sisters, disculpenme, pronto publicaré los fics que ofrecí… pasé por un estado depresivo y mis musos se fueron al paseo...

A mi buena Nanny, por qu ese lo debo, igual que una disculpa,…

Y a mis hijos, por ser mi alegría esta vida…

Canción recomendada: (Sobre todo en lo que llegamos a Hogwarts) In The End Linking Park

"_Puse mi confianza en ti, empuje lo mas lejos que pude llegar, por todo esto hay una sola cosa que deberías saber_

_Traté tan duramente, y llegué tan lejos, pero al final esto ni siquiera importa_

_Tuve que caer y perderlo todo pero al final esto ni siquiera importa"_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Soledad**_

Yo soy Hermione Granger, y estoy sola ¿Por qué estoy tan sola? ¡Ah claro, es que soy una sabelotodo, por culpa de mis condenados padres!

He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sola. Rodeada de personas, pero, sola.

En el pre-escolar, era una niñita quieta, me interesaban más esos enormes rompecabezas, los juegos didácticos, todo cuanto retara a mi imaginación y mi IQ (aunque en esa época ni sabia que eso existiera) más que mi muy bella Barbie nueva de cada colección, por que mis papis desesperados de que no me gustaran las muñecas me compraban cada nueva, a ver si un día daban en el clavo.

En el primer grado, la maestra nos dijo, en el primer día de clases que aprenderíamos a escribir "corrido" me puse de pie y pregunte "eso que significa", "escribir, uniendo las letras, así…" y escribió mi nombre en el pizarrón. "Pero maestra Natalia, yo ya sé hacer eso"

Nadie me trataba, a excepción de Johanna y Helen, a todos los demás les caía mal, por que sabía más que ellos…no entendía por qué ellos no podían leer fluido, tartamudeaban, repetían palabras o sílabas, no hacían las pausas correspondientes a los signos de puntuación… Y para mi era tan condenadamente fácil… pero es desde que aprendí a leer, mi mamá me pedía leerle todos los días una de las fábulas de Esopo antes de dormir… y me corregía "con amor y paciencia" a cada error… me hacía cada mañana investigar cinco palabras en el diccionario, su significado, pronunciación… Una página de caligrafía, letra corrida, para que tuviera la letra bonita (de verdad mi letra era feísima, como hasta el cuarto grado de básica) y una página de sumas y restas. Por las tardes, mi abuela revisaba mi tarea de la mañana mientras yo me devoraba un cuento de los libros "Fabulandia" de ciento cincuenta cuentos cada uno. Eran libros muy grandes, pero yo no tenía amigos, mi familia era muy humilde y no teníamos un televisor, por que verán, mis padres acababan de montar su propio consultorio, y no teníamos mucho dinero, tanto que por mucho que querían no habían vuelto a comprar una sola Barbie, que por cierto, tengo una gran colección de ejemplares NSDE (nunca sacado del empaque) lo cual multiplica su valor. (+)

(Si lo admito, aun con Harry y Ron me siento sola, estoy haciendo un repaso de mi vida… por que me siento tan…vacía)

En las vacaciones de segundo grado, mi papá me enseñó a multiplicar, para que se me hiciera más fácil cuando la maestra lo explicara en la escuela, los pobres de mis papis iban a estar muy ocupados, como para explicarme cuando llegaran de un largo día en el consultorio. Mamá se aseguró de que fuera bien preparada, me hizo estudiar los temas del libro de clases.

Es evidente que en segundo curso no tenía amigos por que otra vez, sabía mas que todos. Mi único amigo era Bruno, por que estábamos en el mismo cuidado diario y su mama lo hacía estudiar incluso más de lo que me hacían a mi.

Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y las vacaciones para tercer curso, ya nos gustaba estudiar de ese modo, lo encontrábamos normal, habíamos terminado los tomos de Fabulandia, y encontramos unos libros graaandes de historia universal, donde contaban historias (cuentos, creíamos nosotros) de guerras, reyes, emperadores, príncipes, princesas, reinos lejanos y distantes… era fascinante… y en algunos de esos reinos la gente tenía muchos dioses, dioses que si hablaban con los humanos, dioses que te pedían cosas, y luego te hacían un lugar en las estrellas por haberlo hecho bien.

(Jodido Slouhgorn, ¿qué no sabes que ya sabemos hacer esa poción? ¡Ah perdón! Olvidé que yo soy la única jodida Freak que hace pociones en su casa durante el verano)

Bruno preguntó a sus padres por esos dioses y nos regalaron un pesado tomo sobre mitología. Nuestros padres estaban fascinados, ¡Éramos tan inteligentes! Pero nuestros compañeros del cuarto curso nos odiaban. Se burlaban de mi y de mi cabello, nos robaban las cosas, la merienda, los útiles, me quitaban mis coletas y cintillos, y tenía que andar con el cabello suelto y revuelto. Yo no entendía por qué, pero ese año me empezaron a decir bruja y a apartarse aún más de mi… Bueno, podía hacer cosas difíciles, poner un lápiz sobre la punta, saltar muy alto, pero ¿acaso la telequinesia no es normal? Por que yo he leído sobre el tema… pero ellos no.

Algunos se preguntaran si no jugaba como los niños normales…pues la respuesta es no, por que los niños normales no juegan solos, y embarazan a sus muñecas, por que no habiendo leído un libro de medicina a los ocho años, no saben que los bebes no los trae la cigüeña y que es inmoral embarazar a tus muñecas, por que eso quiere decir que las pusiste a hacer algo indebido para una niña, y con Ken, que no es el esposo, sólo el novio de Barbie.

Otros se preguntarán si no veía caricaturas… pues sí, claro que las veía… pero como piensan que soy una empollona aburrida, nadie se a interesado en saber. Y cuando se interesan, es en saber si el banco de Internet portátil este tiene la respuesta a esta duda… y si, el googlebuscador Hermione Granger siempre tiene una respuesta, y si no, te ayuda a encontrarla (bueno la encuentra por ti como si se le fuera la vida en ello) Y veía mazinger, sailor moon, vengadores, thundercats, pequeño ponny, halcones galácticos, halcones de acero, GIO´s, caballeros de zodiaco, dragon ball…En fin todas las mismas que los demás niños de mi edad, así que si se tomaran la molestia de hablar conmigo, encontrarían temas de los cuales hablar, que no fueran los estudios.

(Revolver en sentido del reloj tres veces, en contrario dos, en sentido cuatro, en contrario tres, la poción debería estar tomando un tono azulado en este momento, jodido Harry y su Prince mestizo, debí haberle caso el año pasado)

Y en quinto curso mejoró algo la cosa, aunque sabía mas que todos, me habían cambiando de colegio, no habían prejuicios, bueno al tercer mes empezaron a decirme bruja, pero al menos tenía amigos… O al menos eso creía, estos chicos eran más inteligentes, y si estudiaban con migo, pues yo hacía los trabajos y ponía sus nombres, a cambio de un poco de compañía… Pero tenía amigos…O eso creía… además Hermione era magnífica, sus padres le daban buen dinero, que ella gastaba en comprar chulerías y dulces para compartir con sus "amigos" o en comprarle el desayuno a algún amigo que no pudo llevar… o en comprar cromos coleccionables, para el álbum de cromos que llenaban entre todos, a ella no le interesaban los premios, sólo quedarse con el álbum mientras los demás disfrutaban de la bicicleta, el mini equipo de sonido, en fin, del premio…

En sexto curso, nada, la cosa siguió igual, solo que la niña era más sociable, y en los recreos compartía con los chicos a los juegos propios de sus edad… todavía había los que se burlaban de mi, y ya no estaba tan sola…nadie me quería, no realmente, pero al menos mi soledad estaba acompañada no solo con libros, sino con personas que si notaban que estaba allí.

Por otra parte, todos dicen que soy demasiado correcta… Pero es que no se imaginan el miedo terrible que me da hacer algo incorrecto o prohibido… Nadie se imagina las palizas que he recibido por ello, nadie puede imaginar el terror que tengo de que mis padres descubran que me he saltado una ínfima regla… la tunda que me darían… las tundas que me han dado, cada vez que reciben una carta de Hogwarts, diciendo que he salido airosa de algo peligroso… he ayudado a salvar el mundo mágico, pero ¿eso que importa? ¡Estúpida has podido resultar lastimada! ¡Desobediente, te has saltado las reglas! Menudo teatro en público, mostrándose orgullosos de la hija modelo… tamaña mentira, no les importa… por que he desobedecido, me he saltado las reglas.

(Salvada por la campana, me estaba matando el aburrimiento en esa estúpida clase, ahora podré ir a la biblioteca un rato… Harry está apretándose en pleno con Ginny cada rato y Ron no me habla desde que peleamos, tonto, por que Vicktor me mandó un regalo de cumpleaños)

Todos piensan que soy aburrida, que estoy demasiado segura de que soy superior a los demás por saberlo todo (no lo digo yo, lo dicen ustedes) pero la única verdad, es que me entierro en libros, por que cuando lees te abstraes de la realidad… Como una droga… no tienes tiempo de pensar, de sentir, de recordar… no tienes tiempo de notar que estas sola… No tienes tiempo de mirar los violetas sobre tu piel, ni de sentir su dolor… ni de sentir este maldito, malsano odio por quien te los causó.

Entonces recibí la carta de Hogwarts y mi vida cambio. Comprendí que me decían bruja por que ¡Lo soy! Pero entonces me sentí tan sola… aún lloro al recordarlo. Era una extraña en un mundo bellísimo por fuera, pero totalmente podrido por dentro.

Los chicos, aún los más nobles no distan en nada de los chicos muggles, aunque se sienten superiores a ellos y por eso los desprecian… Por eso me desprecian, porque soy la hija de unos muggles…y otra vez soy la empollona sabelotodo, por que me pasé meses investigando, para saber a dónde iba, y a que atenerme… me apasioné investigando, esto era nuevo para mi, maravilloso y desconocido ¿qué acaso no lo entienden? No, no lo entienden.

Conocí a dos chicos, Harry y Ron (bueno a estas alturas ya ustedes sabían de quien hablo) que me parecieron agradables, claro, sólo en primer termino, eran igualititos a toodos los demás que conocí antes (claro, salvo que los dos eran magos) y se me ocurrió la brillante, flamante, espectacular idea de corregirlos y decirles que NO, no se escaparan de la sala común a visitar al Semigigante.

Ósea, ósea, ósea…

Uno: ¿Qué diantre estaba pensando cuando me puse a prestarles atención? Ósea, por que digo, a mi me enseñaron, entre tantas cosas, que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Dos: Es de peor educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas

Tres: ¿A que abres la boca? Si los atrapan es SU problema no TUYO

Cuatro: Si por contestar en clases, ya el pelirrojo te veía como a un extra terrestre, sobre todo después de que a la primera lograste una transformación exitosa en TU PRIMERA clase de transformaciones, ósea, era obvio que te iban a coser la boca con alambre (o intentarlo, mínimo sugerirlo como en efecto hizo) Hermana, era obvio que te iban a cruzar el pasillo (o la escalera) cada que te vieran.

Después de este lapsus, continuemos con el auto examen-charla catarsis

(Y aquí estamos, en la biblioteca, rodeada de ediciones distintas, supuestamente escribiendo un ensayo de sesenta páginas sobre los efectos de la picadura de Billywig: Quienes sufren la picadura de un Billywig experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación.

Pero te das cuenta de que debajo de la frase, llevas dos páginas de catarsis, empieza de nuevo)

Harry y Ron rehuyeron de mi presencia todo el resto del primer curso en Hogwarts, hasta que un buen día alguien dejó entrar un Troll al castillo, y ellos, muy inteligentes (en serio fue una gran, peligrosa, pero gran idea) encerraron al Troll en un baño de chicas. ¡Coño! ¡Lo malo es que estaba adentro! Llorando justamente por que nadie me trataba, esa misma tarde, los había escuchado decir entre ellos que yo era una fastidiosa e insoportable sabelotodo empollona.

Me rescataron, los muy héroes, y desde ese día, (por el sentimiento dé culpa, lo se) me comenzaron a tratar, el resto es historia, se dieron cuenta que soy más que una chica computadora.

Pero más nadie me trataba, entonces en el segundo curso Draco Malfoy me dice "Sangre Sucia"… Era mas agradable cuando los chicos de las otras escuelas me apodaban bruja ¿saben? Hoy en día, los chicos de la cuadra siguen haciéndolo, pero "por puro cariño", sin imaginarse que si lo soy. Además casi me muero, petrificada por un Basilisco, luego de Draco dijera: "Los Sangre Sucia serán los próximos" refiriéndose obviamente a mi. Casi muero, en serio, pero a nadie le importó, a nadie más que a ellos, mis padres volvieron al tema de "Eso es lo que te buscas por desobedecer"

Tercer curso… a ver, ¿me pasó algo importante en el tercer curso? Pasaron cosas importantes, todas referentes a Harry, pero yo seguía siendo la tonta empollona, de hecho, en la escuela ni siquiera soy Hermione Granger, soy la "sangre sucia sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter" Los únicos que reparan en mi, es por que quieren que les ayude con alguna tarea o hechizo. Y Draco Malfoy (los Sly no cuentan, saben quien soy porque Draco se la vive haciendo bromas pesadas de mi.)

(Miren la hora que es, casi es hora de dormir, seguro que nadie notó que no fui a cenar, ahora que los chicos tienen novias, ni me pelan. Fue un largo día…Coño Hermione Granger, no llores, lo tienes prohibido ¿oíste? ¡PROHIBIDO!)

Cuarto curso, alguien se fijó en mi, Vicktor Krum, el muy popular jugador de Quiddich del equipo de Bulgaria. Pero según mis amigos, solo quería sacarme información sobre la estrategia de Harry ¡No hablamos del torneo ni una sola vez! Nunca mencionó a Harry en nuestras conversaciones, salvo la vez que, mientras yo le hablaba de lo buen amigo (jaja, si fuera tan buen amigo yo no estaría caminando sola a la torre de Premios Anuales), el se puso muy celoso y me dijo "Harrry Potterrr es muy importante parrra ti, ¿Cierrrto?

Quinto curso: Desde el baile y el bello vestido, y mi cabello arreglado, todos en el castillo comentan que debí echarle una Amortencia a Krum, usar filtro de amor y quien sabe cuantas pociones de belleza para lucir mas esbelta y bonita, el vestido debió prestármelo una compañera de curso, o me lo compró Harry, por que seguro que no tengo ni un Galeón. Y además, mira que desvergonzada, llegó con Vicktor del Barco (nos encontramos en el vestíbulo, me fue a buscar con rosas, y además, en la noche si fui al barco ¿y que? No hice nada indebido, y tenía permiso de AMBOS directores para estar allí, y el muy caballero Vicktor me escoltó, no al castillo, sino al cuadro de la Señora Gorda del vestido rosa) Y ningún chico se fija en mi, aun y cuando he comenzado a usar ropa ajustada (bueno, pero nada demasiado atrevido ¡nada de escotes!) Ahora si tengo amigos (Claro desde el Ejercito de Dumbledore) pero, ¿alguien se a vuelto a fijar en mi? ¿Alguien me a invitado a algún baile de navidad? La respuesta: Me los paso con Neville por que ninguno de los dos tiene pareja. No tengo novio, aunque casi todas tienen, mi primer beso fue con Vicktor y desde entonces nadie me ha besado…

Sexto curso de vuelta a Hogwarts, aquí estamos, otra vez sola seguro que nadie a notado mis ausencias, mi delgadez, lo pálida que ando o mis ojeras, por que todos tiene novio o novia y no hay tiempo para Hermione los chicos piensan que ando metida en la biblioteca, estudiando obsesivamente para mis TIMOs

Llego a mi sala común, está completamente vacía y murmullos y risas llegan amortiguados desde la puerta perfectamente cerrada de Draco, ¡Extraño al viejo Draco! Desde que compartimos torre y trae a Pansy (u alguna otra chica) cada día no me pela ni para insultarme, me gustaba más cuando al llegar a la torre, tenía alguien que me hablara, sentir que alguien me miraba, aunque solo fuera por tener alguien a quien molestar.

La voz de Pansy amortiguada por la puerta, ¡Tengo ganas de tumbarles la puerta y pedirles que se callen! ¡Yo también tengo hormonas! ¡Yo también tengo anhelos! Sentimientos, sentidos…Deseos… ¡Yo también quiero sentir y vivir! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¿Es tan difícil mirar a través de mi? ¿Pero de que valdría ir a tumbar la puerta y gritarles todo esto? Prefiero simplemente quedarme sentaba en el salón, mirando la chimenea y escuchando el crepitar del fuego, oyendo apagados los sonidos de lo que no tengo, y deseo, y que (como dicen las chicas) sólo tendré cuando cambie de ambiente, salga de esta escuela y me aleje de todos; dónde nadie me conozca, donde no sea la aburrida sabelotodo, quisquillosa, molesta, doña mandona, sangre sucia y empollona Granger. Sentada frente al fuego, amargada y sola, tejiendo, bordando, leyendo, escuchando música, que parece describir mi vida; o simplemente acariciando al gato con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón, como única compañía, escuchando lo que el mundo hace a mis espaldas, triste y sola, como una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña. Escuchando…Sola…

Esta es Hermione Granger… La vacía y sola Hermione Granger...


End file.
